La comète qui ne veut pas entrer dans leur orbite
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: OS. L'amour n'a pas de sexe. Pas plus à dire. M pour tout : langage, relation entre deux hommes et tout ça


Alors celui-là a une histoire. Je l'ai écrit le soir de la fusillade d'Orlando. Y avait pas vraiment de perso type quand je l'ai fait et puis... Je me suis dit que j'allais quand même le partager avec vous. Et que c'est à vous de voir qui vous voulez. Parce que voilà. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite. Avec mes tripes et mes larmes. Parce que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Parce que ça ne devrait plus arriver. Donc voilà.

Avec émotion, votre Sam troublée

* * *

Je souris en entendant l'insulte fuser derrière moi. S'ils savaient comme ça ne m'atteint pas. Je passe à mon casier et récupère mon manuel de maths pour bosser un peu ce soir. Je glisse le bouquin dans mon sac et réajuste la bandoulière. Je reprends tranquillement ma marche vers la sortie. J'allais passer les doubles portes pour accéder à la cour quand un ballon me heurte le dos. Je me sens projeté contre la porte. Mais hors de question que ma tête la touche.

J'avance la paume et quand celle-ci rencontre la vitre de la porte un bruit sourd résonne. Bruit qui se répercute dans tout le couloir. Je me tourne calmement. C'est le maître mot. Calme. La bande de volleyeur. M'étonne pas que la balle était parfaitement ajustée. Je baisse les yeux. Elle est là d'ailleurs cette balle. Je me penche, la glisse sous mon bras et en souriant remercie les 3 abrutis. Un air choqué prend place sur leur visage. A quoi bon la renvoyer ? A quoi bon hurler ? A rien. Alors je prends la solution qui me semble la plus adaptée.

Je sors et suis un accueilli par un petit crachin. Je soupire. Le mois de mars à Beacon Hills bonjour ! Je récupère ma voiture, jetant sans plus me soucier le ballon à l'arrière. Je souris. Je roule rapidement, hâte de rentrer. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui il finit à 17h. Quelle idée de con d'avoir pris un mec plus intelligent que moi hein ! Lui est à l'université alors que moi je refais ma terminale. Mais tant pis. Au moins lui n'a pas à subir ces idioties.

Je me gare devant l'appartement. Aucune lumière. Etrange. Je récupère distraitement mon sac à la place passager. J'ouvre la porte du hall et monte les marches 3 par 3. Devant la porte je m'empresse d'ouvrir. Un coup d'œil au portemanteau. Ouais ses affaires sont là. Je souris encore plus grand. Je balance mon sac sur le canapé et ôte mes chaussures en m'aidant de mes orteils. Ma veste fini sur le sol à mi-chemin. J'entrouvre la porte de la chambre. Et manque de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Qu'il est beau. Assoupi comme un crétin, le dos soutenu par nos coussins, dans une position semi allongée, semi assise, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Je le récupère tout doucement. Jette un œil. Des tonnes de fenêtres de logiciel ouvertes. Il était en train de bosser sur un plan du film qu'il doit réaliser je crois. J'hausse les épaules et, plutôt que de fermer l'ordi au risque de tout perdre, baisse la luminosité à fond, et le pose sur le bureau. Je m'installe sur ses genoux. Il n'a pas un mouvement. Il dort profondément là !

Je souris tellement que je crois que je vais avoir des crampes aux zygomatiques demain. Je caresse sa joue tout en ondulant doucement du bassin. Il grogne. Animal. MON animal. Je souffle contre son cou, embrasse la peau délicate derrière son oreille. Il penche la tête en soupirant. Sans se réveiller. Putain ! Bon passons à la vitesse supérieure. Je me déshabille ne gardant que mon boxer. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il frissonne cherchant à fuir le contact qui l'embête. Enfin il ouvre un œil. Puis les deux. Et en grand quand il voit ma tenue. Un petit sourire courbe sa bouche.

\- On avait chaud babe ?

\- J'ai toujours chaud quand je te voie mon amour ; _je lui susurre à l'oreille avant d'arquer une nouvelle fois mon bassin_

\- Putain babe

Il presse mes cuisses de ses mains tout en gémissant. Je tire sur son t-shirt pour goûter sa bouche. Pour la première fois de la journée. Moi je commençais à 9h alors que lui à 7h30 il devait être à la fac. Il n'a pas osé me réveiller. Comme souvent. Alors j'ai du attendre toute une très longue journée pour l'avoir mon baiser. J'en profite. Laissant traîner ma langue sur ses lèvres. Taquinant la sienne. Explorant sa bouche comme si je la découvrais. Peu à peu je sens une bosse prendre place dans son jeans. Il me crochète la nuque, voulant me sentir plus près, toujours plus près, rien n'est jamais assez près.

\- Amour tu pourrais peut-être enlever un peu tout ça ; _je fais tinter l'ongle de mon index contre sa boucle de ceinture_

\- J'sais pas ; _il me sourit à moitié, coquin_ ; Tu veux que je l'enlève ?

\- Sinon je peux juste sortir ce qui m'intéresse ; _je commence déjà à ouvrir la braguette et un pur feulement animal sort de sa bouche_

\- Non, non, non c'est bon. Vire moi mon fût

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres monsieur

Je descends doucement le long de ses jambes tout en lui retirant son jeans noir. Pour simplifier l'affaire je tire le boxer avec. Une fois nu devant moi je ne peux m'en empêcher, je tremble. Il le voit et sourit encore de ce sourire érotique. Il me cherche ou quoi ? Bon si c'est comme ça. Je l'embrasse et discrètement attrape le lubrifiant. Je lubrifie mon entrée et alors que je me déplace, soit disant pour un meilleur accès à son cou, je m'empale sur lui. Je ne sais lequel de nous deux gémit le plus fort.

Moi de me sentir plein, à ma place, aimant et aimé. Lui de se sentir serré, à sa place, aimant et aimé. Je lui chuchote d'ailleurs au creux de l'oreille. Il me répond tout aussi simplement. Il m'embrasse la nuque. Je commence à me lever et lui suit mon mouvement. On construit notre propre rythme. Lent. Sensuel. Notre bulle. Juste lui et moi. On se parle, avec nos lèvres, avec nos yeux, parfois même avec des mots. Mais à ce stade de notre relation les mots sont presque superflus. On gémit de concert. On s'agrippe l'un à l'autre même si rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Il commence à avoir le cou qui rougit. Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je le sais. Alors je m'aide de ma main. La sienne vient en renfort. On s'embrasse encore. Il tire ma lèvre de ses dents. Je geins. Lui rit. Mes gestes deviennent plus courts, saccadés.

\- Je t'aime ; _il me dit encore_

\- Moi aussi. Maintenant tais toi et remplis moi ; _je finis ma phrase en le mordant_

Je lui fais un suçon de la taille d'une balle de golf juste dans le bas du cou. Qu'il puisse le cacher pour ses cours. Il ne lui en faut pas plus et il éjacule. Je sens son sperme chaud heurter mes parois et merde j'aime tellement cette sensation que je viens à long trait sur son torse. Ses jambes se décontractent sous moi. Je le retire de mon intimité et l'allonge doucement. Il est toujours dans un état cotonneux après. J'embrasse ses cuisses et remonte petit à petit. Je lèche mon propre plaisir sur son ventre.

Il me sourit franchement. Enfin un vrai sourire. Rendant ses yeux lumineux. Je m'allonge sur lui. Il me berce et me chuchote encore à quel point il m'aime. Il a toujours aimé les citations, la poésie et tout ces trucs. Alors il ne s'en prive jamais. Son corps est cotonneux alors que son esprit est vif après le sexe. Comme s'il tournait plus vite il m'a dit une fois. Moi c'est pile poil l'inverse. Je pourrais courir un marathon mais me demandez pas le prénom de ma mère. Même le mien je pense que je ne m'en souviens pas. Il caresse mon dos, dénouant les muscles crispés, appuyant involontairement sur l'endroit où la balle m'a heurtée tout à l'heure. Je ne dis rien. Je le laisse me citer des vers de E. E. Cummings à l'oreille.

« J'ai toujours ton cœur avec moi

Je le garde dans mon cœur

Sans lui, jamais je ne suis

Là où je vais, tu vas mon cher

Et tout ce que je fais par moi-même,

Est ton fait, mon aimé.

Je ne crains pas le destin

Car tu es à jamais le mien, mon amour.

Je ne veux pas d'autre monde

Car, mon magnifique,

Tu es mon monde, en vrai.

C'est le secret profond que nul ne connaît.

C'est la racine de la racine,

Le bourgeon du bourgeon

Et le ciel du ciel d'un arbre appelé Vie

Qui croît plus haut que l'âme ne saurait l'espérer

Ou l'esprit le cacher.

C'est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses.

Je garde ton cœur, je l'ai dans mon cœur. »

Alors après ça, honnêtement qui se souci d'un pauvre « PD » lancé dans un couloir de lycée ? Ils ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis différent, ma différence les affecte, je ne rentre pas dans leur « monde ». Mais moi je m'en contre-fous de leur monde. Parce que mon monde à moi, il est là, allongé sous moi, caressant mon dos et m'apaisant avec de belles phrases. Et tant qu'on est deux dans mon monde, tant que c'est lui avec moi, je me sens fort pour 10, je me sens fort à heurter sans fin leur « monde », comme une comète qui ne veut pas rentrer dans leur orbite. Je redresse la tête, je caresse lentement, tendrement, amoureusement, ses lèvres, son nez et sa joue. Il baisse les yeux. Je me perds rien qu'une seconde, seconde qui dure une éternité, ou deux, dans leur limpidité.

\- Je t'aime ; _la déclaration résonne avec force dans la chambre_

\- Je t'aime ; _la réponse résonne dans l'univers_

Alors qui se souci des insultes quand on est fort à 2 ? On peut me traiter de pédale, d'enculé, de tout ce qu'ils veulent, parce que je suis le seul à avoir le droit de toucher sa peau, je suis le seul, l'unique à qui il dit des mots d'amour. Et ces mots d'amour à lui valent une année d'insulte. Je souris encore et chuchote

\- Dis m'en encore

\- Bien monsieur

« Et comme chaque jour, je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, et bien moins que demain » – Rosemonde Gerard

Franchement, qui peut rivaliser avec ça ?


End file.
